In Bruised Cuts
by SugarCubes101
Summary: Alternate Universe. It appears Kurt Hummel lives the perfect life, but the truth is far from perfect. His husband, Dave Karofsky, beats and abuses him. Then, one day, he meets Blaine Anderson and his whole world is flipped upside down. When Kurt starts to develop feelings for him it's a matter of life and death. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_Kurt_

I heard him come in the door and shivered, but continued stirring the tomato sauce. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and turned toward him. I smiled. "How was your day?"

"It sucked," He replied. He stood where he was for a moment and looked at me with angry eyes. "What is this?" He asked.

I started to grow scared. "What?"

He scoffed. "You're so stupid!" He yelled. "This fuckin' music! You know how much I hate broadway!"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to turn it off before you got home and-" I was cut off with a slap to the face and a kick to the shin.

"The next time this happens it'll be a hell of a lot worse, Kurt." He walked upstairs and I turned off the music.

I shouldn't have been playing it. I know how much it sets him off. Plus he had a bad day. I should've remembered to turn it off. I guess I'll have to remember next time. I'm so stupid. He'll want dinner on the table before he gets downstairs.

I put some noodles on a plate and spread some sauce on top of it. I put the plate on the table and set some silverware next to it when Dave came downstairs. I dished myself up as he wolfed down the spaghetti. I was about to sit down when he reached for a napkin and didn't seem to have one.

My stomach dropped and I ran to go get one when he stopped me. "Bitch, get your ass back over here." I gulped and slowly walked toward him.

"How incapable are you? Seriously, twice in one day!? One fuckin' day!? You're a fuckin' disgrace." Dave stood and pushed me down. I fell on my side and he repeatedly kicked me in the stomach.

"STOP!" I yelled. "Please, stop." He stopped kicking me.

"God, you're so stupid, you know that? You better apologize." I looked up at him and he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry," I said weakly. "I'm sorry,"

He sat back down and waited for a moment. "Where's my napkin?!"

I silently groaned and stood up. I felt like I could've died. I got him a napkin and sat down to eat.

"You know, I wouldn't have to do that all the time if you would just do things right." He added.

"I know," I started. "I'm sorry." I took a bite of my food and felt like I was about to die. We ate in silence for the remainder of the time and after a while Dave got up and turned on the TV. I stayed at the table and pondered the day.

I can't believe I screwed up twice in half an hour. I really am stupid. I don't even deserve Dave. I exhaled and my appetite was gone. I washed the dishes and went up to the bedroom to check my bruises.

I took off my shirt and inspected my chest. It didn't look too bad, but it didn't look good. My chest had various scratches and my stomach had a few bruises from when he had kicked me earlier. I checked my shin and I had a bruise there too. I turned around and looked at my back. There were a few cuts there from last week.

All of the bruises and cuts were reminders of my failures. Of how worthless and stupid I am. I shook my head and sighed when I heard a creak. I turned around and he was standing there. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just…" I was stalling. "Getting in the shower."

He nodded. "You have 20 minutes." He turned around and I undressed and got in the shower. The hot water felt good on my aching body. I washed myself and got out with 5 minutes to spare. I dried off and put a towel around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom and Dave was waiting there for me.

Before I could say anything he rammed his lips into mine and started violently kissing me. I stopped him. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want you so bad right now," He continued kissing me and I wasn't about to make him stop. I love him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kurt_

I went to work with a smile on my face. Dave and I made up last night and I couldn't be happier. I walked into the office and set my things down at my desk. I went to the break room to get some coffee and I chatted with Rachel for a bit.

"Do you want to go to lunch with me today?" She asked. "I found this great new restaurant by the Benchwick Theatre that has the most amazing salads."

"Sounds great," Then I thought of Dave. I've already reached my spending limit for this week though. "But I can't afford it."

"Don't worry, I'll buy." She said.

"Oh, no, Rachel. I can't let you do that." I said.

"No, I want to take you." She replied. "So, is that a yes?"

I thought about it for a moment. What Dave doesn't know can't hurt him, right? "Ok, I'll go."

Rachel smiled. "I'll meet you downstairs at 12:15 then?"

I nodded. "Ok, but I'd better get back to work." I walked back to my desk and lunch came around before I knew it.

I met Rachel downstairs and we made our way to the restaurant. The hostess led us to our table and we sat down. I looked over the menu as Rachel and I talked.

"So," She started. "How's Dave?"

I nodded. "Good, I don't know. Not much to tell." I've learned to say that with a completely straight face. "How's your love life?" I asked.

"Non-existent. I guess I haven't found the right guy, yet." Right as she said that the waiter came over.

"Hi, my name's Blaine and I'll be your server today. Can I start you two off with a couple of drinks?"

"I'll have ice water, please." I said.

"Water," He repeated.

"I'll have the same," Rachel said.

"Two waters," He said to himself. "I'll be right back with those." He walked off and I saw Rachel smile into her menu and I smirked.

"You like him," I observed.

She blushed. "Kind of," She blushed even more. "Would it be totally weird if I asked him out?"

"No, you should go for it." I said.

I looked over the menu a little more and went with the Chicken Almond Salad with a Raspberry Vinaigrette. "What are you going to get, Rachel?"

"I'm thinking the Wedge Salad with Gorgonzola." She replied. "What are you thinking?"

"Chicken Almond Salad with a Raspberry Vinaigrette."

"Sounds delicious,"

Blaine came back with our waters. "Have we decided what we wanted or do we need a few more minutes?"

"I think we've decided," Rachel said, looking at me. I nodded in response. We both ordered and he went off. "The more I see him, the more I want to go for it,"

"Then do it!" I urged. Gosh, I haven't felt like this in what feels like years. The thrill of what _could_ happen. Plus he was cute. I caught myself before my thoughts could go any further. What am I thinking? I'll never be good enough for him. I'm hardly good enough for Dave. I love Dave. I love him and no waiter will change that in ten minutes.

"Kurt," Rachel said. "Kurt,"

"What was that?" I asked. "Sorry, I got distracted."

"After our food comes, wait a couple seconds and go to the men's room. That's when I want to ask him out."

I just went with it. Rachel sounds like she has her heart set on this guy. When our food came Rachel told me to go to the men's room, so I did. I waited in there for a couple minutes and was about to leave when I saw Dave sitting in a nearby booth. I couldn't go back out there. He might see me.

I hid out and came up with a plan. I was just going to walk as quick as I could back to our table. He wasn't facing the restroom and I had a pretty good chance of getting out, unseen. I snuck past his table and made it back to my table just by sheer luck. Rachel was alone, thank god, and I assumed she had already asked him.

I sat down. "What did he say?" I asked.

"He's...uh," She started. "He's gay. Who knew?" She tried to laugh it off, but I knew that wasn't doing her any good.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I just want to hide under a rock and never see anyone ever again. That was so embarrassing."

I gave her a sympathetic look. "Hey," I said. "He's on your list of people you're never going to see again."

She shook her head, slightly. "I'm not that hungry anymore." I took a bite of my salad.

"That's ok, I know the feeling." I continued eating while she watched me. I attempted to make conversation with her a few times, but had no luck. I sighed and suddenly began to feel very uneasy. I took a bite of my salad, hoping to shake the feeling, but nothing happened.

"Kurt," I recognized the voice and lost my appetite. I forced myself to turn toward it. It was none other than Dave. I pretended to look surprised.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled and I could tell he was trying to contain his anger. No one would be able to tell except me. "I could ask you the same question."

"Oh, you know, having lunch with Rachel." He smiled and nodded toward her.

"Nice to see you again," Rachel said.

"Likewise," He replied. He turned his attention back toward me. "So, I'll see you at home."

I smiled, to hide the fear. "Ok," He walked away and tears wet my eyes. Unfortunately for me, Rachel noticed.

"What's wrong?"

I put my hand on my stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Rachel had a look of concern on her face. "Here, why don't you drink some water?" I ignored her and walked as quick as I could to the bathroom and spent the rest of the afternoon dreading going home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurt_

I went into work today with sunglasses and a scarf. And longsleeves at the end of May. Way to blend in, Kurt. I went into my office and began my work when Rachel dropped by. "Hi," She said with a smile.

"Hey," I said hoarsely. I cleared my throat.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good. And why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" She reached for them and before I could tell her to stop she took them off my face in one swift motion. Her jaw dropped and she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, Kurt," She said. "How did this happen?"

"I was being really clumsy last night and it ended in a bar fight," That was kind of the truth, but Rachel didn't know that.

"So it ended in a fat lip and two black eyes?" She crossed her arms. I could tell she didn't believe me. "What's _really_ going on?"

"I told you, a bar fight."

"Kurt, you and I both know you don't drink. I know you're lying." I sighed and thought about if I should tell her. He would kill me. He would, I know it. And Rachel would try to _do _something.

I stood up and closed the door. "Rachel if I tell you you have to _swear_ you won't tell anyone. Do you swear?"

"Yes," She said.

"I mean it, Rachel. If you tell anyone it will be the end of me." I said sternly. "And I don't mean that figuratively."

"I promise,"

I inhaled. "Ok...uh," I thought about what I should say. "Dave,"

"Dave?" She asked.

"Dave gave me the black eyes." I bit my nails. "But I swear, right after he realized what he was doing he was begging for forgiveness and he said he'd never do it again."

"Oh my god, Kurt," She started. "You have do something. People who hit and abuse their partners are likely to do it again." She paused for a minute, and from what I could tell she was thinking. "How long has this been going on?"

I sighed and thought for a minute. Dave and I have been together for about 7 years. Married for 3. Now that I think about it he started being...firm with me about a year in. I shrugged toward Rachel. "6 years?"

She started to get teary eyed. "I can't believe I didn't know until right now." She pressed her lips together before she spoke again. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that kind of treatment."

"Yes I do." I said quietly. "I'm such a terrible person. I shouldn't have told you."

"Why are you a terrible person?" She asked.

Tears streamed down my face. "Because I'm going to ruin my marriage if Dave ever finds out. I don't want to ruin his life. I love him, Rachel." We sat in silence for a little while.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here. I won't tell anyone, but I'm going to urge you to leave him." She gave me a hug and left my office.

* * *

A few weeks later I was at my favorite coffee shop. Dave had given me some extra spending money and said I should go shopping. I bought a few pairs of shorts, the latte I was drinking, and a magazine.

I was about done with my latte and as I was getting up leave I flung my bags around my hip and tripped this guy who was walking in the opposite direction. I turned around, afraid of what I might see. The man had coffee all over his shirt and I immediately went for napkins. "I'm so sorry!" I said. I put my bags down and started wiping the coffee from his shirt.

He started laughing and I laughed along. "What's so funny?" I asked. I could tell he could hardly contain himself. "I just spilled hot coffee on you."

"I've never seen someone so high strung and on edge about hot coffee." He replied. I looked up at his face and realized it was the waiter who was at that restaurant a couple weeks ago.

I smiled. "Force of habit, I guess." I'm such an idiot. But he's so cute! How could I be so stupid!?

"I'm Blaine,"

"I'm Kurt," We stood in silence for a minute when I broke it. "Let me buy you another,"

"Oh, no, that's ok."

"C'mon, it's the _least_ I could do."

He stayed silent in the moments leading up to his reply. "Ok," Anyway, long story short, I bought him another coffee and we got to chatting. He mentioned Broadway and we got to talking more and it ended with me getting his number. Although if I call him from my phone Dave will notice. I'll just have to call him at the office, then.

I walked inside the house and Dave was waiting for me in the entryway. I put my keys on the table and smiled at him. "Hey Honey," I started.

He crossed his arms. "Where have you been?"

"Shopping and coffee." I said skeptically. "Is that a problem?"

"Actually, yes. I expected you home at 5 and it's now 6:30." He tapped his foot. If I play it right, I can get out of a beating.

"Well, I'm sorry. The time just got away from me." I paused for a moment, waiting for him to react. Nothing happened. "So what do you want for dinner?"

He turned around and waved me out of the room. "Just go get something, I'm not in the mood for your cooking."

"Ok," I grabbed my keys off the table and went back out to the car. I sat in the driver's seat for a while and thought about running away. I shook the thought out of my head and started the car. I drove down the street and thought of Blaine. It's just a little crush. Isn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

_Blaine_

I met Kurt for lunch and midway through it I noticed a cut on his hand. "That looks bad," I said with concern. He looked down at his hand.

"Oh, that. That's nothing." He continued eating. He chuckled a bit. "I was watering my spice garden and got clipped by one of the shovels."

I laughed. "Well, I guess that's a reason to wear gardening gloves." I swear he's the king of injuries. And honestly, it's getting hard to ignore. I've never seen anyone this clumsy and there's no way someone can get a cut that deep with a shovel. It's starting to get pretty concerning.

Kurt looked at his watch. "I'd better get back to work." He stood up and I followed suit.

"Ok," I said.

He went in for a hug. "Thanks for lunch, Blaine. I appreciate it."

I smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Bye," He said quietly.

"Bye," I replied as he walked out. I sat back down and sighed. He's married and there's nothing I can do about it. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I wish there was. But I also don't want to be too forward. I'll have to wait until I get the "go ahead" from him. He may not even want to cheat on his husband. It wouldn't be a big deal if I wasn't starting to have feelings for him, but there's one small problem. I do have feelings for him! This whole thing irritates me.

I paid the check and left the restaurant. I went back to my apartment and my roommate was sitting on the couch. "Hey," She said. "How was your date?"

I sighed and put my face in my hands. "It was fine, I guess."

"It doesn't sound like it went fine."

I sat down on the couch. "I don't know, Tina. He's married and I'm still living with other people." I muttered. "Plus, I don't think it was a date."

"How old is he?" She asked.

"25."

"Ok, so it's not extremely common to see someone married at 25."

"But he may not want to cheat on his husband."

"He must, he keeps meeting you." Tina replied. She has a point. Things are getting a little bit romantic and he's not even hinting he wants to slow. "Just ask him about it. At the very least you guys are friends, right?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

The next day, I called him before I went to work. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey," I said.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah,"

"How did you get this number?" He asked with concern.

"The receptionist gave me an alternate number of yours, besides your office one. I hope that's not a problem."

"No, not at all." He said. "What do you need?"

I started to get butterflies. "Would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me, Friday at 7?"

"Friday at 7, huh?" I could tell he was thinking. "Where?"

"Nob Hill," I said. I smiled.

"Sushi?" He thought some more. "You're very daring, Blaine Anderson. I'll be there."

I smiled wider. "Great, I'll see you then."

"Ok,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"


	5. Chapter 5

_Kurt_

I walked into the restaurant and Blaine had already arrived. "Hi," I said as I sat down. He looked up from his menu.

"Hey," He replied and smiled. "Oh, so after this I was thinking we could go see _22 Jump Street_."

"Alright," I looked over the menu and our waiter came up to us.

"Can I get you two gentlemen something to drink?" He asked.

"Water's fine," Blaine said.

"Water, please." He walked away and I continued reading the menu. I decided on either Sake or Uni. Quite daring, but hey, I'm in the company of Blaine Anderson. Personally, I want him to see me as spontaneous and daring. Plus, I've heard the Uni here is amazing. I put my menu down and started to make conversation.

"What are you gonna order?" I asked.

"I'm thinking either Maguro or Hamachi." He put his menu down. "How about you?"

"Sake or Uni,"

He nodded, slightly. "Sounds good." He paused for a minute. "So what's Dave doing tonight?"

I chuckled, slightly. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

He shrugged. "I'm just making conversation,"

"Just staying home," I trailed off. If only he knew. I basically had to beg to go out tonight...but Blaine doesn't know that.

"Oh,"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," The waiter came by to take our orders and interrupted the slightly awkward conversation between us. When he left we sat in a bit of a silence. "Kurt," Blaine started. "What is this?"

"What's what?"

"_This_," He said motioning toward the restaurant. "Is it two friends having dinner? Is it a date?"

"Whoa, there." I interrupted. "I'm married," I tried to laugh it off, but it wasn't working.

"Right," He added. "Can I be honest with you?" I nodded. "I really _really _like you and I can't help but think that there's something more going on here."

"Oh, Blaine," I was touched. I honestly thought he was out of my league and wouldn't want me as more than just a friend.

"But I know that you don't want to cheat on Dave and I understand." Just as I was about to reply the waiter came by with out food. I picked up my chopsticks and took a roll to buy myself time.

I love Dave, but Blaine and I have something special. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Blaine just makes me feel so good and wanted and, dare I say it, safe. I don't feel like that when I'm with Dave. I don't feel like that with anyone. No one except Blaine.

I made my decision as I swallowed. "Blaine," I started. "I do love Dave. I do, but I really want the feelings I'm starting to have for you to flourish."

We finished dinner and made our way to the theater. I was actually really looking forward to seeing this movie. We got our seats and talked while commercials rolled. Eventually the actual movie started, but I couldn't focus because my hand was on the armrest and I was wondering when Blaine would eventually take it.

I reached for the popcorn and when I went to get a piece I touched his hand. I blushed really hard, but I don't think he could tell in the darkness of the theatre. I still wasn't focusing on the movie and I think Blaine could notice. "Do you want to leave?" He asked.

"Yes," I said bluntly. We stood up and left. The theater wasn't completely full. Actually it was pretty much empty.

Anyway, when we left we ran into a coffee cart that was just closing. "Hot chocolate?" The man asked us.

"Hot chocolate?" I offered. "I'll buy."

"Sure," Blaine replied.

"Two hot chocolates, please," I told him, holding out the money.

The man shook his head. "On the house," He said. "I need to get rid of it." He got our hot chocolates and I handed one to Blaine.

"Thank you, so much." I told him.

We continued walking. "That was nice," Blaine remarked. I took a sip of mine.

"This is actually really good," I said. "Not too chocolaty, not watery, not too creamy." I tried to find the word I was looking for when I finally did. "Perfect."

"I agree," Blaine replied. "Most of the time, at coffee shops, you get really chocolaty hot chocolate and always have to add cream and what not to make it good." He took another drink of his and I could tell he was smiling as he held the cup to his mouth. We walked in a comfortable silence for about 30 seconds.

"It's a nice night," I said.

"Yeah, it is." He said looking up at the sky. I stared at him while he was looking at the dark sky. He looked back at me and I found myself in a daze before I snapped out of it.

I smiled at the ground and grabbed his hand. "I'm really happy I'm here with you right now," I said softly.

He stopped walking and turned toward me. "I am too," We both smiled at each other when I felt him leaning toward me. I did the same and our lips touched after what felt like forever.

We shared a long kiss. It wasn't like making out or anything...it was just long. And very satisfying. When we pulled away I was sad for it to end. "Sorry," He said quickly. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't apologize," I said. I paused for a moment and thought about what I was going to say. "I know it's wrong to cheat, but I really want to get…" I trailed off as I looked into his eyes.

He touched my cheek. "I know what you're saying," He whispered as he sealed the gap between our lips.

* * *

**6/26/14**

** Hey you guys! I want to thank you all for so much love and support and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I feel like it took me so many attempts to make this perfect. Seriously, I wrote a couple drafts and I think this is just about right.**

** Although, is it just me or does this story seem a little out of character for Kurt and/or Blaine? I would really like to know because when I re-read it I feel like it's out of character, so what do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Kurt_

I came home and went upstairs to find Dave already asleep. I didn't go through my extensive moisturizing routine and just put my pajamas on. I crawled into bed and didn't think about anyone but Blaine.

How was I going to keep this a secret from Dave? How were we going to meet? What about when Dave checks my credit and debit cards? How do we not get caught? I decided just to try to go to sleep before I let my imagination take it any farther.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I heard a sudden sound of glass breaking. I looked to the other side of the bed and Dave wasn't there. I ran out of the bedroom and went downstairs. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fuckin' mad!" He screamed. "You were out _way_ too late last night! I told you to be back by 10. If anything, you were back at 11:15."

I felt like crap. He _did_ tell me to be back at 10. I should've been keeping track of the time when I was with Blaine. "You were asleep, so I didn't think it would be a big deal." I said softly.

He smacked me across the face at that remark. I closed my eyes and they watered under my eyelids. I opened them again and tried to fight back tears. "I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have been out that late."

He stayed silent for a moment. "I don't believe you." He didn't even quiver. He looked at me square in the eye. I turned my head away, hopeful to avoid the death stare he was giving me.

"What do I need to do?" I asked. He smirked and pulled me close. Our lips met and we made out for a couple seconds when he started kissing down my jaw and neck. He unbuttoned the top two buttons on my pajamas and was about to unbutton a third when the doorbell rang. He stopped and looked at me.

"Who's that at this time in the morning?" I shrugged and buttoned up my shirt to answer the door. "I'll be upstairs," He said.

I nodded and answered the door and almost slammed it when I saw who was there. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I'd drop by," Blaine replied with a smile. "Maybe invite you to breakfast, if you're up for it."

"I'm flattered, but it's a bad time." I told him.

"Oh," He said softly.

"Yeah,"

Blaine turned around. "I'll just go then,"

"Ok,"

"Yeah," He said as he started walking.

"I'll see you later." Neither one of us said anything more and I was glad because I wouldn't want to make it anymore awkward than it already was. I closed the door and went upstairs to give Dave everything he so desired.

* * *

**7/2/14**

** Yeah, short, but whatever. I've been working on this forever and I wanted to give you guys **_**something**_**. Anyway, I have a final for summer school tomorrow and I'm kinda nervous I'm going to fail. I don't know, but I really hate my teacher. All her tests and quizzes are open note except for the final (of course), so we'll see.**

** I love you guys! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kurt_

On Monday morning I decided to call Blaine from the office. Dave was watching me like a hawk all weekend, so I obviously couldn't do it from home.

I walked into my office and sat down. I got myself situated and called Blaine. It rang and rang, then went to voicemail. I sighed and put the phone down. I just really need to hear his voice. I shook my head and silenced the thought. I'm at work. I can think about Blaine on my own time.

I logged into my computer and was about to check my email when Rachel came in. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," She walked in. "We are long overdue for our bimonthly lunch. I picked last time, so where do you want to go?"

I inhaled as I thought. "We could go to-" I was about to continue when the phone rang. I looked at the number and recognized it as Blaine's. "I have to take this." I told Rachel as I picked it up. "This is Kurt,"

"I'll talk to you later," Rachel mouthed as she left again.

Blaine and I made small talk for a bit when I finally got around to the real reason I called. "I'm sorry, about yesterday," I started. "I just couldn't get away."

"Don't worry about it. I will admit, it was a little…" He trailed off looking for the right word. "Forward of me, showing up unexpectedly like that." He paused and there was this silence. I don't really know how to describe it, but it was kinda nice just to hear him breathe. "So how's the king of injuries? Nothing new, I hope." He teased.

I chuckled, trying to sound as lighthearted as possible. If only he knew. I just wish we could get to the point that I feel like I can tell him anything, sooner. Despite the short time I've known him, I've longed for that feeling for a while. Longer than a while. Forever. But I guess the sad truth is, I'm not ready. And I'm starting to think I may never be.

"Nope," I replied. "And on the bright side, my spice garden is looking amazing."

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I continued on for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. And trust me, I could've talked to him for hours, but I remembered the one unfortunate thing about this day: I was at work. "Well, I should get back." I told him.

"Alright," He replied. "I'll call you later,"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." I put the receiver down and got back to work. I stayed at it for about an hour and a half when Rachel came in again.

"Who was _that_?" She asked, suggestively.

"Just a client," I replied, nonchalantly. I looked back to my computer and continued typing.

"Oh c'mon!" She pleaded. "Why didn't you just _tell_ me it was Blaine!?"

"Rachel!" I scolded. "Do you want the entire office to hear you?" I said as I closed the door.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She paused. "After having a crush on him for half a second, I think you guys are really cute together and I approve."

"Well, that's very kind of you, Rachel, but Blaine and I are just friends."

Rachel raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?" I nodded. "_Really?_"

"Yes. I have Dave, I love Dave." Rachel crossed her arms.

"But how can you love someone who hurts you like that?" I could tell she was about to tear up.

"I would rather be hurt physically than emotionally. When Dave and I got together, the clock was ticking. What other choice did I have?"

"Stayed single," Rachel said, without even stopping to think.

I stood and looked at my desk. "Well," I paused. "Some of us aren't as confident as Rachel Berry without a man on their arm."

"Kurt," She said softly. "I want to help you through this."

"I don't need your help." I said coldly. "I'm not dead or seriously injured." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Not yet," She replied, voice cracking. "I don't know if I could live with myself if something bad happened to you and I could do something about it." There was a dramatic pause.

"Rachel, I don't want you to be put in the line of fire, protecting me." I pressed my lips together. "If he knew you knew...I don't know what would happen." A tear ran down my cheek and she hugged me.

"I don't want to lose you, Kurt." She rubbed my back. "I need you to get out of there, you need to report him-"

"I can't ruin his life, Rachel, I just can't. He would go to jail and I don't know what else." I sniffled and Rachel spoke again.

"Do you want to go to lunch and talk about it?" She asked.

"Can I buy?"

She chuckled and smiled. "Sure,"

"Then, sure."

* * *

**7/8/14**

** So yeah, I feel like I haven't updated this in a while, but now that I look at it, it's been about a week, but whatever. Summer school finals went ok. I got a B and I'm honestly fine with that. They gave us half the equations that we needed and that was the part I was worried about the most.**

** But anyway, yesterday I got done reading the most stupid, cute, out of character, sexy, supernatural fanfiction. I kept going back and forth between it being stupid and it being amazing. There was smut in just about every chapter and by the time I got to the end I was like, "We are done with this." So, I have a question for you guys. Can any of you recommend me any good Klaine fanfiction or writers?**

** All the ones I've read on here are super out of character and have horrible plots. I just really want an ongoing one (that's actually updated) or a completed one. All I seem to find on here are one-shots. Am I the only one who runs into that problem?**

** I love you guys! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Kurt_

Rachel and I haven't spoken about Dave and I since our lunch almost 2 months ago. Ever since then everything's kind of gone downhill. I've almost been caught with Blaine at least twice and even then Dave was interrogating me over it. He has no proof, but he's been running a tight ship for the last few weeks. He took away my debit card, holds my keys when I'm not at work, and drops by work at least once a week.

Lanna, my boss, has been on my ass about Dave coming in and me taking personal calls, but I can't help it. I _have _to talk to Blaine. He's the only heaven in this hell I'm living in. And if I come in the door 5 minutes late, Dave just assumes the worst and demands to see my phone. I just let him. Over the years, I've learned it's better to avoid confrontation, if possible. He doesn't find anything, I think, but if he does he doesn't say anything.

And recently, I've been thinking I should tell Blaine. He knows I'm married, but he doesn't know much else. I do trust him, but I don't want him to fight my battles for me. Same with Rachel. Although, no matter how much I tell myself I care for Blaine, a part of me still loves Dave. It's sick, but true. Those two battle it out in my head all the time, and there's always a different winner. I guess I have a gift of making things impossible.

But, anyway, Dave's taking me out tonight for our anniversary. And to apologize for the fight we had last week. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, laughing.

"It's a surprise," Dave replied. He parked and we walked toward the restaurant where Blaine works. He always works Saturday nights, without fail. We turned into it and I got the feeling that this wasn't a coincidence. We walked up to the hostess.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"Yes," Dave said. "Karofsky," She looked at the list of reservations and led us to our table. It was in one of the busiest sections and I could tell we were in the thick of things. She handed us menus and I looked over mine, but my eyes wandered after about 30 seconds.

"You're unhappy," Dave's jumping to conclusions, _again_. But, this time, he read my face correctly. "If you want, we can go somewhere else."

"No," I replied, lightly. "This is just perfect." Maybe this is just a coincidence. I really hope it is. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw our waiter making his way over to us.

He came to the head of our table and started talking. Right at the first syllable I knew who it was, and I didn't want to meet his gaze, but I knew I had to when I ordered what I wanted to drink. "And for you?" He turned toward me. I opened my mouth to say something when Dave answered for me.

"He'll have a Myers' and Coke." Blaine nodded and walked off. His eyes lingered on me just a second too long and I saw a hint of jealousy in them. I really- "Is that ok?" Dave asked. I looked up from my menu.

"What?"

"Is it ok that I ordered that for you? I mean, if you're not drinking tonight-"

"There's no problem with it." I interrupted. He's been talking unusually fast tonight and just seems a bit off in general. "Are you ok? You seem a bit...jumpy."

"What? Me? I'm perfect, I'm fine."

I scanned the menu one more time and decided what I wanted when Blaine came back. He put my drink in front of me and took our orders. I was just yearning for Blaine's hands, Blaine's lips, _Blaine._

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

I snapped out of my daze. "What?"

"You like that guy, don't you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "No! That's absurd. I haven't even talked to the guy, besides telling him what I want for dinner."

"Well, apparently looks are enough for you!" He snapped. "I swear, you're so shallow, Kurt!" At that moment, Blaine walked by and I know he heard everything. Dave continued on his tangent for a few more seconds when I excused myself to the "restroom". I was actually going to talk to Blaine and I could tell, from the look on his face when he walked by, he had some things to say.

I made my way in that direction and Blaine did the same. We ended up meeting toward the back of the restaurant. "What was that?" He asked softly.

"It was just…" I paused. I can't tell him. Dave's already onto me as it is. "Nothing," I hung my head in shame.

"That wasn't nothing, Kurt." He paused. "I didn't say anything about cuts or bruises because it wasn't any of my business. Now it is and I don't think it's just you being clumsy."

"Blaine," I started. "I trust you, but I don't trust him. If he knew what was going on between us and he knew that you knew that he was...hurting me, I'd be a dead man walking."

He stayed silent for a minute. "I don't want anything to happen to you. This will just get worse." He inhaled, deeply. "I'm afraid I'm going to get a call...saying that you're in the ICU. Or you were found dead in the gutter. And no one would've known, and he would continue doing this to other people."

"He's not like that, he's just…" But Dave is like that. When he's at his worst, I don't even know who he is anymore. "Insecure." I waited for Blaine to say something, but he kept me in suspense for what felt like the longest time.

"When you decide what to do, whatever that is, I'll be right here." I nodded and leaned in until our lips touched. It was only for about half a second, but that half a second was the most satisfying half a second I've ever had in my life.

* * *

**7/17/14**

** Even though it's only been about a week, I feel like I haven't updated this story in forever! I've been working on some other stuff that I've been considering posting, but I don't really know how I feel about them yet.**

** But anyway, I've been rewatching Glee (and by rewatching, I mean scrolling through and finding all the Klaine moments) and realized I hate Sebastian...with a passion. The writers just give you so many reasons to hate him and he has no redeeming qualities. He's just one of those characters you love to hate. I mean really...Blaine loves Kurt. Stop acting so desperate/playerish.**

** I don't know, he just annoys me. I swear into my pillow as I watch those scenes. Love you guys! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Kurt_

The mind games have officially begun. Dave's been given more than enough reasons to be mad at me and he's definitely shown some signs that he wants to get physical with me, but he hasn't and I'm not sure why. I've been living in fear the past few days. He's always been a stick of dynamite, but when I think we've gotten to the end, we haven't. And honestly, it's stressing me out.

I shook my head and thought about my upcoming night with Blaine. It's going to be magical. He didn't give me any details except, "Bring your appetite and meet me at the Lima Bean." I smiled as I tied my tie when Dave appeared in the mirror.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I noted a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Rachel and I are going to get drinks," I replied, casually. "I should be home by 11 or so."

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "I don't want you going out tonight." I stopped everything and turned around.

"Oh c'mon, I've had these plans for over a week."

"Well, I've changed my mind."

"Why?" I asked immediately. Dave raised his eyebrows and straightened up. He saw me get defensive and I knew something bad might happen.

"Why so defensive?" He crossed his arms and looked down on me. He towered over me like a skyscraper. I didn't reply. I couldn't win, so I've learned it's better not to say anything. "Fine. Go out, have a good time." I grew suspicious. He never lets me get off that easily.

"Thank you," I turned back to the mirror and continued adjusting my outfit when he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"But I would hate to think you're cheating on me, Kurt." That sentence sent a shiver down my spine. We made eye contact through the mirror and at that moment I knew he knew. It was obvious. I mentally slapped myself for not seeing it before. The tricks, his jumpiness, his possessiveness, I felt so stupid.

"Don't be silly." He left the room and all the color drained from my face as tears welled up in my eyes. He knows how to scare me and he does a great job doing it. I checked my watch and saw I needed to leave. I got out the door as fast as I could and drove to the Lima Bean. Blaine was waiting inside with a coffee. The second he saw me, he knew something was wrong. He stood up and I burst into tears.

"Kurt, Kurt," He said, trying to get me to calm down. "What's wrong, Baby, what's wrong?" When I continued sobbing he pulled me into his embrace. I sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed my back. I sobbed for what felt like forever when I sat down across from him. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

I took in a shaky breath. "I don't know how, but Dave knows about us." I looked down at my hands, then back up at Blaine. "I was getting ready and he said he'd hate to think I was cheating on him." I paused. "He's always known how to scare me and it's always little tricks like this." I sniffled. "It's the calm before the storm."

"Kurt," He said softly. "This might sound biased, but I think you should leave him."

I smiled a tiny bit at his little joke. "It's not that simple," I replied. "In the weeks after someone leaves an abusive relationship, they have a much more likely chance of getting killed." I sighed. "I don't even have a plan,"

Blaine stayed silent and I don't blame him. I feel like I'm talking to Rachel all over again. "I'll help you," He said. "You don't have to do this alone."

I pressed my lips together. "But Blaine, I do. I know you don't understand, but...Dave would kill me, I know he would." I paused. "And he'd be more than happy to kill you too. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Blaine sipped his coffee and I could tell he was contemplating his options. "You know, tonight I was planning on taking you out on a candlelight dinner with roses and fireworks and all the lovey stuff just to tell you three little words." He started slowly. I froze. He was? Really?! That's so sweet! "And my question is does he feel the same way that I feel about you?"

My heart melted and shattered at the same time. Blaine was just perfect and Dave wasn't. Now that I thought about it, Dave was everything I didn't want. I want Blaine. Only Blaine. Why did I ever settle for Dave? How did I not see that I deserve better? I was about to open my mouth to say something when fear washed over me again. Why did I just think all those things about my own husband? I said my vows and I meant them, didn't I? I think I did. I'm not sure now. I think I still love him...but, is it possible to fall out of love?

I mean, I've only ever "loved" one guy in my entire life, and I don't even know if that was real. Is what I feel with Blaine what love is supposed to feel like? Or is it just a little fling? And he was going to tell me he loves me. How am I even supposed to respond to that? I mean, I...I came to conclusions too fast. I don't even know what love feels like and yet I want to say it to Blaine. I'm not even really sure. I just can't believe he feels that way about me. It feels like just yesterday we met.

I bit my lip. "I don't think I've ever been in love. And if I have it's been...unsatisfying." I continued. "I'm starting to question my relationship with Dave," If you could even call it a relationship. "And I'm falling hard for this guy I've just met. But I honestly don't know if love is the kind of emotion that you don't want to hurt the person, ever, under any circumstances or if you want them to be yours forever and you'd do anything to make that happen." I tapped my fingers on the table for a second. "I probably just sound silly right now,"

"No," Blaine grabbed my hand from across the table. "Kurt Hummel, I'm in love with you. I don't know if it's some stupid craze, but everytime I think of you I stop and smile...and no matter how cliche that sounds, I'm in love with you, Kurt." A smile crept up onto my face and I leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips.

It was a great night. Despite the fact that it all felt like some romantic comedy, it was still amazing. It was like I was floating home on a cloud. A plush cloud that would keep me safe and protected forever. I turned my key in the lock and opened the door. The lights were still on in the house, so I assumed Dave was still awake. I tossed my keys on the table. "I'm home," I called, fumbling with my stuff.

I looked up into the entryway and my knees went to jelly. Dave had gone and pretty much made a weapon museum out of our house. My jaw dropped and he had put up a gun safe. He moved the rag in small circles as he polished the glass on it. "What are you doing?" I asked, shakily. I saw a smirk on his face. He slowly stalked toward me.

"Just making sure everyone knows I'm not afraid to shoot."

* * *

**7/27/14**

** Knock, knock. Is anyone still reading? I'm kind of hoping I have some silent readers out there, but I still would like to hear your guys' opinion, so don't be afraid to leave me a review. It won't hurt my feelings, I promise!**

** And I guess I am dragging this story out a lot, but there will be action in the upcoming chapters! Love you guys! Happy Monday (when I post this it'll be Monday)! Bye!**


End file.
